Keely Teslow
Keely Teslow is a student at H.G. Wells High School and Phil's best friend, who later becomes his girlfriend. Personality Keely is a easygoing, bubbly, energetic person and smart, though she can be a bit airheaded at times. At the beginning of the series, she is seen as being part of the popular, and perhaps, snooty crowd, yet she proves to have a sweet personality throughout the course of the series. She says that she wants to be a cat psychologist when she grows up, yet she secretly dreams of becoming a singer. Stage fright prevents her from pursuing this dream until Phil offers the support and encouragement she needs to gain confidence. Later, she becomes interested in journalism and hopes to become a reporter. Relationships Phil Diffy When they first meet in the pilot of the series, Keely sees him as just a nerd, someone a popular person like her would avoid. Their friendship begins when she goes to him for help with her algebra homework. A few episodes later, she is shocked to find out he's from the future, yet she proves to be trustworthy, much to the relief of the Diffys. Throughout the series, she shares awkward and affectionate moments with Phil, yet it's not until the last episode that they decide to become a couple. Tia Deanna Fedichelli Tia is also part of the popular crowd and Keely's girl best friend. The two of them love shopping and often shop together. Keely misses her when Tia moves away at the end of season 1. Episode Appearances Season One *You Say Toe-Mato *Meet the Curtis *Unification Day *Phillin' In *Tanner *Raging Bull *My Way *Daddy Dearest *Pheromonally Yours *Future Jock *Future Tutor *Your Cheatin' Heart *Doggie Day-Care *We'll Fix It in Editing *Halloween *Age Before Beauty *Neander-Phil *Double Trouble *Milkin' It *Corner Pocket Season Two *Versa Day *Virtu-Date *The Giggle *Dinner Time *Tia, Via, or Me... Uh. *Get Ready to Go-Go *Phil Without a Future *Time Release Capsule *Mummy's Boy *Maybe-Sitting *Good Phil Hunting *Pim-cipal *Team Diffy *Phil of the Garage *It's a Wonder-Phil Life *Christmas Break *Stuck in the Meddle with You *Broadcast Blues *Happy Nird-Day *Ill of the Future *Where's the Wizard? *Not-So-Great Great Great Grandpa *Back to the Future (Not the Movie) Gallery GoGo-0216.jpg GoGo-0249.jpg Back to the Future (Not the Movie).jpg Back to the Future (Not the Movie) (1).jpg Back to the Future (Not the Movie) (4).jpg Back to the Future (Not the Movie) (5).jpg Corner Pocket.jpg Corner Pocket (1).jpg Corner Pocket (3).jpg Corner Pocket (8).jpg Corner Pocket (10).jpg Corner Pocket (15).jpg Corner Pocket (17).jpg Corner Pocket (20).jpg Corner Pocket (21).jpg Corner Pocket (23).jpg Corner Pocket (26).jpg Corner Pocket (27).jpg Corner Pocket (30).jpg Your Cheatin' Heart (2).jpg Neander-Phil (1).jpg Neander-Phil (3).jpg Future Tutor.jpg Future Tutor (3).jpg Future Tutor (2).jpg Future Jock (1).jpg Future Tutor (5).jpg Future Tutor (6).jpg Future Tutor (10).jpg Future Tutor (14).jpg Future Tutor (25).jpg Meet the Curtis (1).jpg Meet the Curtis (2).jpg Meet the Curtis (3).jpg Meet the Curtis (5).jpg Pheremonally Yours (3).jpg Pheremonally Yours (4).jpg Pheremonally Yours (8).jpg Pheremonally Yours (17).jpg Ready To Go-Go (1).jpg likeme__6534.PNG Age Before Beauty (1).jpg Age Before Beauty.jpg Age Before Beauty (2).jpg|Keely aged to 25 years Age Before Beauty (3).jpg Age Before Beauty (4).jpg Team Diffy (1).jpg Team Diffy.jpg Tanner (Phil of the Future).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (6).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (7).jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (12).jpg Tumblr_lgyjg4gbgx1qefabxo1_500.png Tumblr_lgykxs07IG1qefabxo1_500.png normal_BacktotheFuture-451.jpg normal_BacktotheFuture-477.jpg External Links *http://philofthefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Keely_Teslow References Category:Phil of the Future characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Cheerleaders Category:Nieces Category:Athletes Category:Schoolteachers Category:Students